User blog:Omega X.23/News Blog 6/1/13
10232 Palace Cinema-Official Pictures Released Sources: http://smashing-bricks.com/2013/01/05/10232-palace-cinema/ Author: Official pictures of the new Modular Building set-10232 Palace Cinema has been released on motoyan‘s flickr photostream, and you can view them here :http://www.flickr.com/photos/91708573@N07/sets/72157632429173418/. The official press release by Lego itself is expected to be released soon. The pictures reveal more details of the set, including the highly anticipated interior. The ground floor includes the ticket office and a food-and-drinks store combined in one, and a staircase leading up to the cinema, the exterior includes various movie posters as well. The second floor is the cinema with six seats and a old-fashioned camera 'projecting' a scene from a movie. The final floor is the roof which includes a door and is fairly plain. The set is expected to be a March release and includes six minifigures, some with reused torsos, such as Lord Vampyre's torso used for one. ---- Chima Music Video released Sources: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pg2AIHhFW2E Author: The official Legends Of Chima music video has been released. The music is believed to be the main theme of the upcoming TV show based on the theme. The video, which showcases the music and the band that performs it, also includes short clips of the TV show, and the confirmation of two other tribes-the rhinoceros tribe and the bear tribe. The music, which is in a F major key(for your information) is performed using electric guitars and a drum set. You can view the video below: ---- Chima Site now live Sources: http://chima.lego.com/ Author: The official Legends Of Chima site is now live, with a lot of details to explore, such as products descriptions and animations, character biographies, videos, games(Speedorz) and even a mini news blog. The main page was recently created(5/1/13) but the other pages were created before that(around 2/1/13). There is also a link on Lego's products page that links to the site now. You can visit the site by clicking here: http://chima.lego.com/ ---- Legends Of Chima video game coming soon Sources: http://thebrickblogger.com/, http://smashing-bricks.com/2013/01/03/lego-legends-of-chima-surges-ahead-in-2013/ Author: Lego Legends Of Chima video games are coming soon, the first, LEGO Legends Of Chima: Speedorz, is a mini racing game that's already available on Legends Of Chima official site. The second, LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval’s Journey, where players can fight alongside Laval and his friends, is currently under development by TT Games. It will be available on PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS later in the year. Finally, there will be a free online game on Legends Of Chima web page where players can customize their own world, execute missions, etc. The game is being developed by WP Games Montreal and should be available in the fall. Here's the full press release by Warner Bros: “WARNER BROS. INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT AND THE LEGO GROUP ANNOUNCE LEGO® LEGENDS OF CHIMA™ All-New LEGO® Property Makes Videogame Debut in 2013; Three Unique Game Experiences in One Mythical LEGO World to Explore Burbank, Calif. – January 2, 2013 – Enter and explore the Kingdom of Chima™ in three gameplay experiences, offering something for all types of LEGO® gamers! Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and The LEGO Group today announced the LEGO® Legends of Chima™ videogames, scheduled to roar into 2013 for various platforms. The three videogames will each provide an entirely unique and exciting adventure that builds to the next experience and complement the just announced LEGO Legends of Chima™ universe of products, which includes construction sets, vehicles, TV content and more. LEGO Legends of Chima™ is a fantasy adventure set in land inhabited by different magical animal tribes and tells the classic story of good and evil, friendship and family. “We are doing something innovative with LEGO Legends of Chima™ by making three distinct videogame experiences on a variety of platforms,” said Samantha Ryan, Senior Vice President, Production and Development, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. “By creating multiple LEGO videogame experiences for one brand, we are catering to today’s diverse gaming community, as well as establish a rewards system for players of all three games.” LEGO® Legends of Chima™: Speedorz™, a racing mini-game produced by TT Games and 4T2, revs its way on to LEGO.com today and iOS tomorrow, January 3. Players will race against famous Chima™ characters, battle through iconic Chima™ locations, and unleash the power of CHI to boost their Speedorz, all while collecting studs and rewards to unlock more Speedorz and customize characters. The player’s goal is to become the ultimate champion and win Golden CHI, which transforms the world map and opens a new race level. LEGO® Legends of Chima™: Laval’s Journey, developed by TT Games, is scheduled to be available for the Nintendo 3DS™ hand-held system and for the PS®Vita system in summer 2013 and for the Nintendo DS™ hand-held system in fall 2013. Players will embark on an amazing adventure into the world of Chima™ where the brave warrior Laval and his allies are called upon to fight for justice. In Fall 2013, LEGO® Legends of Chima™ Online, a free-to-play, online world developed by WB Games Montréal, will provide kids with a safe and incredibly immersive connected game experience. Players will be able to build and customize their kingdom in the world of Chima™, explore massive environments like the Falling Leaves Forest, take on missions to help Laval and his friends, uncover hidden secrets and treasures, earn rewards, and use LEGO bricks to build weapons, gadgets, and more! The Chima™ Vault, which houses an exclusive reward system, will be accessible to players on LEGO.com/chima. While playing LEGO Legends of Chima™: Speedorz™ and LEGO Legends of Chima™: Laval’s Journey, players will be able to earn points. These points can be redeemed through the Vault for a variety of unique content that players can use to enhance their experience in LEGO® Legends of Chima™ Online." All of the above news reinforce the fact that Lego is aiming it's new Legends Of Chima theme to be one of its most successful themes ever. Sets are available now in stores. ---- Monthly Mini Model Build January 2013 - LEGO Igloo Sources: http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/2013/01/monthly-mini-model-build-january-2013.html#.UOkvPG-UTu8 Author: The Monthly Mini Model Build for January 2013 has been revealed, being a mini igloo. The igloo, which is set on a blue baseplate, shall also include two brick-built penguins. The design of the igloo is similar to the igloo included in the Winter Village Cottage, but also bears some differences, such as the absence of a chimney.Below is the official LEGO worldwide store statement: "Join in the LEGO® Store Monthly Mini Model Build! One day each month, children ages 6 to 14 are invited to come to the LEGO Store and learn how to build a special LEGO model - then take that model home, for free! Check with your local Store for date and time - dates vary by country. Due to the New Year's Day Holiday, January's Mini Model event will take place in all LEGO Stores on Tuesday, January 8, beginning at 5:00 pm until supplies last. A new model will be available every month and will be specially themed to that month – ask a Store Associate for details! Models are not for sale and cannot be purchased. One free per child. Quantities are limited and offer is good while supplies last only. Event is open to children ages 6 to 14 only. See store for more details." ---- 10237 The Tower of Orthanc confirmed Sources:http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/2013/01/10237-tower-of-orthanc-confirmed.html Author: A upcoming set, 10237 The Tower of Orthanc, has been confirmed. Flickr user motoyan has published a photo of the set, but it has been removed. The above image shows the LEGO headquaters, and a display which looks like the set. It has been circled in red. Special thanks to Brick Fanatics for finding this image. The set is rumored to be 73cm tall and has a base diameter of 21cm. Thanks * , for reporting some articles and publishing them on Click-a-Brick. * , for reporting some articles too. * , for allowing me to publish my first official news blog and making this blog official. *The authors for the above sources(Smashing Bricks, Brickblogger, Click-a-Brick etc.) for reporting it on their sites, allowing me to review their articles for reference. Category:Blog posts